sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas Knows Best: Season 2 (Private Roleplay with Joshua the Hedgehog)
This is the second season of the reality show Lucas Knows Best. The first season had gotten enough viewers for a second season to be produced. This time, there are more people involved in the show, which makes for more Jkirkian adventures. The Cast Lucas Pierpont Vincent, aka The Colonel (Alexneushoorn) - A colonel working for a military faction known as The Jkirk Federations. His son, Quentin Mick Vincent was imprisoned after the Jkirk-Inquisitor War, which caused emotional distress for Lucas. He bought a plush doll and named it after his son so that he would be with him in some way. Shortly before the first season, he signed up for The Buddy System and was given a buddy named Leaux Nicolai. Now that his daughter Sophia is here to keep him company, Lucas will be even happier than before. Quentin Mick Vincent Jr., aka The Doll (Alexneushoorn) - A plush chameleon doll and Lucas' plush buddy named after his imprisoned son. Even though he creeps out the people around him, Lucas doesn't care, because Quentin Jr. really understands him. A little roleplaying never hurt anyone, I guess. Leaux Nicolai, aka The Buddy (Alexneushoorn) - A member of The Buddy System, mouthpiece of Lucas Knows Best and close friend of Lucas. Even though he isn't allowed on any business trips with Lucas, he's there to hang out with him outside of work. Whether it's hanging out at cafés, movie theaters or anything else in Genesis City, Leaux is up for it. Sophia Nancy Vincent, aka The Trainee (Alexneushoorn) - Lucas' dear sweet daughter. She joined Jkirk after learning of her dad's emotional distress, and to provide extra support for the Federations. She likes to hang out with her father when off duty or when she's not training. Joshua Sentrium Burns, aka the Potential Next Heir (Joshua the Hedgehog) - TBA Adex Zarvok Burns, aka the Faction Leader (Joshua the Hedgehog) - TBA Jayden Sarah Burns, aka the Clingy Sister (Joshua the Hedgehog) - TBA The Show Lucas: It's been almost a year since my boy Quentin was sent off to prison. But now, I've got some good friends, and my dear sweet daughter has come to provide extra support for me and Jkirk. The Federations are doing very well. My name is Lucas Pierpont Vincent, and this is Lucas Knows Best! of the show Fort Jkirk, 7 AM (The following events are off-camera at the Faction Leader's request) Lucas, Sophia and Quentin Jr., along with Adex, Joshua, Jayden and the generals of Jkirk were attending a presentation hosted by Lucas. Lucas: So, in conclusion, if we all pour money into Jkirk's Viral Outbreak Plan, we'll reduce chance of infection within Jkirk's terrorities with 75% percent. Thank you, for coming to my presentation. (Uhhh what are the specifics of this plan? Just asking for clarification .3.) (Lucas finds it important to be prepared for a viral outbreak, so his plan is to put more money in Viral Outbreak Research and medicine development.) (Ah. So he just wants to put more funds into Disease research and stuff like that, nothing more?) (Exactly.) (Okee.) The five generals that were present there.. for whatever reason, as this doesn't have to do with military action, gave a mild applause by clapping their hands. Joshua just sat there having a '..What?' expression, with Jayden just sitting there plainly. "Hm.. an interesting presentation you have gave us, Colonel." Adex said. Lucas: Thank you, Mr. Burns. I certainly hope you will consider putting more funds into Disease Research. Quentin Jr.: Yeah, the people would probably really appreciate it. "I will think about it." Adex said. "Now, is that all for this meeting?" He asked the others, with the generals giving a nod in response. Lucas: Yes, that was it. Sophia: Good, then I can proceed with my training. Sophia got up and left the room. "Alright, meeting adjourned." Adex said, as he, the generals, and his two children stood from their chairs, and began to head over to do whatever it is they wanted to do. Lucas and Quentin Jr. left the room too as they left the fort. (From this point, the events will be on camera, as filming outside the fort is allowed.) Lucas: I'm not sure what to do now... Quentin Jr.: Maybe we could call Leaux and see if he wants to do something? Lucas: Great idea, Quentin Jr.. Let's go do that. Lucas called Leaux. Leaux: Lucas, my homie! What's up?! Lucas: You want to go hang or something? Leaux: Sure, want to go to a café? Lucas: Sure, I'm a bit hungry. Let's meet at the Genesis Island Café? Leaux: Sure, see you there! Lucas hung up and headed for Genesis Island with Quentin Jr.. With Jayden... Jayden in the time that passed had went over to Daskor Town, along with her brother Joshua, as she wanted to go visit the place to view the scenery. "Doesn't this place look amazing, Josh?" She said, turning to face her brother, who replied with a simple 'Mhm'. A camera crew from Lucas Knows Best was filming the two as they walked through Daskor Town. It took a couple of minutes for Jayden to notice the cameras filming them. "..Uhm.. Josh?" She said to her brother with a cautious whisper. "What is it?" Joshua whispered back. "There are people filming us.. it's making me nervous." She replied in a whisper. "Don't worry about it for now. If it becomes a problem, then I'll deal with it, alright?" He whispered to her with a soft tone. "Okay.." She whispered back. One of the camera crew members held up a sign saying "We're from Lucas Knows Best, Colonel Vincent's reality show, don't worry about it.". (Hooow did they hear them if they were whispering.. unless this is coincidence then nevermind o3o) Joshua gave a look implying he knew of this already, but Jayden still had that nervous look on her face. The two though would continue throughout their visit in Daskor Town. (They could see them whispering, smarta**.) (So they could make out on what their saying? I find that hard to believe. .w.) (Well, since they saw the crew filming them, together with Jayden's nervous face, they could guess they were talking about them.) (That still doesn't explain on how they knew what they specifically said while whispering. Also, I'd advise for you to watch your tone. .w.) Meanwhile, back in Genesis City... Lucas, Leaux and Quentin Jr. were at the Genesis Island Café having themselves some coffee and ice cream. Quentin Jr.: This stuff is nice! I just love it! Leaux: *chuckles* I understand completely, Quentin Jr.. This stuff is indeed nice. Leaux: Even with his daughter Sophia around, Lucas still has Quentin Jr.. Lucas told me he felt Quentin Jr. would feel neglected if he were put away because of Sophia being here. If he feels that way, there's no arguing with that. The threesome continued their meals. am I supposed to do here? .3. (shrugs Idk. I'll just cut to whatever business Adex is attending.) With Adex... Adex was currently in Fort Jkirk, as he was within his office in the fort's command center, attending to some much-needed paperwork. As per Adex's request, there was no one filming inside the fort. "..Hm.. what to do about this.." Adex thought to himself as he was attending to his work. Meanwhile, Sophia was busy with her swordsmanship training. She was doing really well. An hour passes, as Joshua and Jayden return to the fort after their visit. They came across Sophia as she was training. "Greetings, Sophia." Joshua said to her as the two siblings approached. Sophia: Greetings, Joshua. Greetings, Jayden. Sophia then put down her swords and turned to the two siblings. Sophia: How was your visit to Daskor Town? "It was nice! Well.. besides being followed around by cameras.. but other than that, I had a good time!" Jayden said. "So, I noticed you've been training." Joshua said. Sophia: Yup. Now that I'm part of Jkirk, I gotta train to be on the same level as all the soldiers are. Maybe even higher. "Mm." Joshua mouthed. "..Care for a spar?" He asked suddenly. Sophia: Sure, I wouldn't mind. This'll be a great way for you to test your swordsman skills too. Sophia grabbed her swords and got in position. "Mhm." Joshua mouthed, as he too got into position. "Ready when you are." He said, as he reached for his right sword handle.. strangely enough, not igniting the blades yet. "Be careful you two!" Jayden said, as she would position herself where she wouldn't get in the two's way. Sophia then charged at Joshua, swiping her swords at him. "Hm." Joshua thought to himself, as he casually side-stepped to his left, extending in right leg in an attempt to trip Sophia. Sophia then tripped, her swords stabbing into the ground from the impact. She got back up, wiping her clothes. She then pulled her swords back out of the ground. Sophia: I'm going to get you for that. *chuckles* Sophia then swiped her swords at Joshua again. The blades of Joshua's right M9-Z4 ignited, as he positioned his blades to block Sophia's slash attack, as Joshua's facial expression remained casual. Sophia swiped her swords at several locations to test Joshua's reflexes. (This was my final edit for today, because I got to get up 7:20 AM Dutch time to go to work. Cya, Josh!) ('Kay .3.) Joshua's reflexes seemed to be significant, as he adjusted his sword each time an attack came at him. Again, his expression was casual. "Is he.. not serious?" Jayden thought to herself, noticing her brother's expression. Sophia kept swiping her swords at Joshua. Joshua suddenly twirled to the left slightly, as he attempted to slash Sophia's sword out of her hand with an upwards slash. If successful, he would follow with a sweep-kick using his right leg. Joshua's attack was sucessful, as one of Sophia's swords was knocked out of her hand. Since Sophia would have most likely been knocked down on her feet, Joshua would immediately pointed his blades at her chest. "...Well. That was interesting." He said. Sophia: ...Looks like I have to train way harder to be on your level... "Indeed." Joshua said, as the blades reverted back into the handle, as he put it away. "Nevertheless, you tried your best." He said to her. Sophia nodded as she put away her swords. Sophia: I'll be taking a little breather. Sophia then left the fort. As she began walking away from the fort, one of the LKB camera crews began to follow her. Sophia noticed but did not pay much attention to it. Sophia: Dad has come a long way since his divorce, but a reality show was certainly something I didn't expect in his journey of finding himself. He told me that the show is viewed well, so that's great, I guess. Meanwhile, Lucas, Leaux and Quentin Jr. were walking back to the fort. Lucas: Thanks for taking me out to lunch, Leaux. Leaux: No biggie, Lucas. Stay cool, and remember, if you need company, you know where to find me. Lucas nodded as he entered the fort with Quentin Jr.. Leaux: *to the camera* Well, Lucas is gone now, so I suppose I'll be getting back to whatever business I have yet to attend. Leaux then walked away from the fort. Narrator: On the next episode... 1 Sophia: The Vincent Family is gonna make it in Genesis City! Lucas: For Jkirk! 2 Quentin Jr.: This is gonna be the best day of my life! 3 Lucas: Me? Reality show host? to next episode Narrator: Last time on Lucas Knows Best... of last episode Fort Jkirk, 4:35 AM... (That's quite early don't you think? XD) About the entire Burns family was asleep during this time. A couple of minutes later though, Joshua would awaken as he stretched. Afterwards, he left his personal quarters as he looked around. "..Wow, it's early.. very, early. Is my dad even awake?" He thought to himself. (I thought that would be a normal time for militairy to wake up. XD) (Nah, your off by 25 minutes.. I think. XD) Lucas and Sophia were still asleep as well. Joshua rubbed his right eye as he was still waking up. "Welp. Better get to doing the things I do." He thought to himself, as he made his way over to a firing range. ('Kay. XD) 25 minutes later, Lucas and Sophia woke up too, as they began doing their things. Sophia continued her swordsmanship training as Lucas went to check if the soldiers inside the fort were up. Some of the guards on night-watch would begin to rest as the others wake up. Joshua was still training at his firing-range at this time, while Jayden and Adex were still asleep. Once Lucas had checked everyone, he went into his condo to start making breakfast. Sophia continued to train. Several minutes pass, and Adex too awakens in this quarters. Before he went to his office, he went outside. He saw Joshua training at the firing range. "Morning, son. You seem to already be awake." He said to him "Yeah. I woke up somewhere around 4:30.. I think." Joshua said in response. "I see.. is your sister still asleep?" Adex asked. "Probably." Joshua answered. Lucas was eating his breakfast inside his condo. Sophia was still busy training. "Ah, alright then.. If she doesn't wake up at 7, I want you to wake her up for me." Adex said. "Okay then.." Joshua said, with Adex giving an acknowledging nod in response as he went to his office. 7:00 AM... Lucas and Sophia had went out for a morning stroll as they were being filmed for LKB. Lucas: I'm so glad you're now part of Jkirk, Sophia. It's so much fun with you around. Sophia: I understand, dad. After I heard that you were suffering from emotional distress because of Quentin's imprisonment, I just had to come here. Lucas: You're amazing, sweetie. You were always the one who cared about the family the most. Sophia: *smiles* Thanks, dad. Lucas and Sophia hugged. Quentin Jr.: Aw, you two are such an amazing father-daughter duo. Sophia: Thanks, I guess. *inside her head* That doll is really creeping me out... Joshua had been training for about two hours and twenty minutes now. He decided at that point to take a little bit of a break.. though he felt like he was forgetting something. "...Is Jayden awake?" He thought to himself, as he made his way over to his quarters (since the two siblings share rooms lel). Upon entry into the quarters, he sees Jayden still asleep. "...Aw. I don't want to wake her up but I kind of have to." He thought to himself, as he hesitantly made his way to her bed, putting his hand on her left shoulder as he gently shook her. "Hey, Sis'.... Jayden. Come on, wake up." He said to her. Meanwhile, Lucas and Sophia had returned to the Fort. Lucas went into the main fort and Sophia continued her trainin. "Emmm.." Jayden mouthed tiredly, as she rolled over to her other side, still sleepy. "Come on, Jayden. Don't make me carry you out of bed." Joshua said, which was responded with silence. "..Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." He said, as he reached in to grab his sister, his arms positioned at her back and legs as he proceeded to lift her out of bed.. she suddenly laid her head upon his chest, getting quite comfortable. "...Oh son of a.. well played, Jayden." Joshua thought to himself, as he was caught in her little ruse to show her affection. (I can be clingy sometimes too, just not as much as Jayden. XD) (Leeel) Lucas was in the Command Center checking for threats. Joshua sighed deeply. "You awake now, sis'?" He asked Jayden "Mhm!" Jayden replied, her eyes open now. "Okay, then let's get you on your feet then." Joshua said, as he lowered Jayden down, as she set her feet on the floor and stood up when Joshua let go. "I'll be at my usual place Jayden if you want to follow after you get situated, okay?" He said to her as he proceeded out the door. Sophia was still busy training. Joshua was walking over to the firing range before he spotted Sophia training. He decided to observe to see how well her training was going. Sophia was busy sparring with training droids. Her reflexes were getting better and better. Joshua crossed his arms as he observed her training. "Hm.." He thought to himself. Sophia continued to fend off training droids with her swords. Eventually she was struck down as the training droids stopped. Sophia got up to catch her breath. "Impressive." Joshua said, walking over to her, his arms still crossed. Sophia: *panting* Thanks, Joshua...How's Jayden...? "She just woke up about a minute ago. She'll be out in a bit or so." He said in response. Sophia nodded. Sophia: So, got any plans today outside of training? "Not really, no... why do you ask?" Joshua asked. Sophia: Maybe we could hang out together today? "..Perhaps." Joshua said, his head tilting slightly to the right with his arms still crossed. Sophia: It'll be just as friends, since you're underaged, and I don't think your father really appreciates his son dating. Joshua's eye slightly widened at that statement "Wait, wha- What'd made you think I thought this was a date?" Sophia: Because you tilted your head slightly and had your arms crossed. "How does that.. okay, never mind." Joshua said. Sophia nodded. Sophia: I've got some free time now. What about you? (Y'know not only is she older, but she's also three feet taller than him. XD) (XD) "I have a little bit of spare time to kill, yeah." Joshua said. Sophia: Okay, let's go then. Sophia then left the fort with Joshua. Camera's began to roll when they came outside. Joshua followed along as they left the fort. "Hey, wait up!" A voice cried out from behind, as Joshua turned around to see who it was.. it was Jayden. "Hey, Sis'." Joshua said to her. Sophia: Hi, Jayden. You want to come along too? (I might go offline soon to sleep. I've burned quite some energy today.) ('Kay.) Jayden nodded her head in response. Sophia: Okay, let's go. Sophia then took the lead. The two siblings proceeded to follow her, as the two walked side by side. Sophia took the two siblings out for a stroll through the city, since a lot of stores and facilities weren't open yet as it was so early. Sophia: So, Jayden, how's life with working under your father so far? "It's been pretty fun to be honest." Jayden answered. Sophia: Same here. After I heard my dad was in emotional distress, I immediately came to Genesis City to check up on him. I was then given a job here at Jkirk and now I'm here to stay. My dad's been feeling a lot better since I came to Genesis City, but he still carries that doll he named after my brother around, and it creeps me out. "Not the only one.." Joshua said. Sophia: But if that doll makes him happy, then so be it. "Mm, perhaps." Joshua replied. Sophia: So, what do you guys feel like doing? "I don't know. Perhaps another stroll through a town to take some time to think of something, I guess." Joshua said. Sophia nodded as she contacted a transport to take them a nearby town. (You mean contacted a transport to take them to a nearby town? c:) (Done.) Joshua and Jayden waited for whatever transport that was contacted to arrive. Soon, a Genesis Transport arrived to take them to a nearby town. Sophia boarded the transport. Joshua and Jayden boarded the transport along with her, and sat in their respective spots, Jayden resting her head on Joshua's shoulder as usual. Pilot: Where to, Mrs. Sophia? Sophia: I'll leave that up to Joshua and Jayden. Joshua looked over to his sister, who looked at him as well. The two of them would look back them. "Tashiyki Village." The two of them said in unison. Pilot: Okay, you got it. The pilot then set course for Tashiyki Village. Sophia: According to my dad, you two were born in Tashiyki, correct? "Ah.. no." Joshua said. "I was born in Mobotropolis, believe it or not, when my Dad was still apart of the Kingdom of Acorn.. back then when it was still a kingdom (oh yeah I didn't mention that he was in the royal army at one point, did I? XD). My sister is the one who was born in the village." Joshua answered. (You didn't mention that indeed.) (Yeah Adex fought in the Great War in that general time period, so yeh) (Sweet). Sophia: Ah, I see. Interesting. (Are there camera's allowed on board of transport?) (N o p e. c:) ('Kay, then the events inside the transport will be off-camera.) (I swear, most of these events are off-camera. XD) "Indeed. Though don't get me wrong, I grew up in Tashiyki most of my young life anyway." Joshua said. '"..Jayden less so." Sophia: Yeah, my dad joined your dad's cause around when he was making beginning plans for the Jkirkian Revolutionairy War, and he recalls that you sat in his lap when you were young. "Mhm. Though I guess you may have noticed the lack of details regarding Jayden?" Joshua said. Sophia nodded. Sophia: Yes. My dad also never mentioned anything about her. "Yeah. That's probably due to the fact that we were separated at one point." Joshua said. Sophia: Seperated, you say? Must've had something to do with your mother. "..Probably. She passed a little bit before our separation, so that might've had something to do with it.." Joshua said. Sophia: Yeah. I'm sure she would've been proud of you two, had she been around today. Category:Alexneushoorn Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay Category:Television Shows